Mio Akiyama
Mio ist die schüchterne Bassistin, Sängerin und Texterin von Ho-kago Tea Time. thumb Steckbrief Name: Akiyama Vorname: Mio Auch bekannt als: Mio-chan, Mio-senpai, Mio-san, Akiyama-san Geburtstag: 14. Febr Geschwister: nein Haarfarbe: schwarz Augenfarbe: blau-grau Hobbys: Bass spielen, Geschichten und Gedichte schreiben, singen, zeichnen, Musik hören, Internet, lesen, fotografieren, singen Lieblingsfach: Japanisch, Englisch, Kunst Hassfach: Sport Lieblingsessen: Gateau au Chocolat Charakter Mio ist ein ziemlich vernünftiges Mädchen. Sie überlegt sich alles gut, bevor sie handelt und ist nicht so kindisch wie ihre Freundinnen, weshalb Ritsu meistens sagt, sie wäre eine Spielverderberin. Allerdings kann man mit Mio auch viel Spaß haben und sie hat die Angewohnheit, wenn sie etwas lustig findet, schon beim Gedanken daran in Gelächter auszubrechen. Obwohl sie oft sehr erwachsen rüberkommt, ist sie aber auch sehr ängstlich. Sie mag keine Horrorfilme, Blutiges und Gruseliges lässt sie ängstlich und zitternd zusammenkauern und sie wird dann immer ganz nervös. Desweiteren ist sie ziemlich schreckhaft, was Ritsu oft für ihre Späße nutzt, obwohl sie die thumb|left|354pxFolge davon kennt: Wenn Mio sich wieder beruhigt hat, wird sie Ritsu entweder eine Ohrfeige verpassen oder ihr mit der Faust eine knallen. Das tut Ritsu aber nie besonders weh, da sie das ja mittlerweile kennt. Eine weitere Eigenschaft, die Mio an sich hasst, ist ihre Schüchternheit. Sie kann nichts dagegen tun, vor den Konzerten der Band bekommt sie immer Angst, vor allen aufzutreten. Auch kann sie es nicht leiden, irgendetwas vor der ganzen Klasse vorzutragen, da sie das Gefühl hasst, wenn sie von allen angestarrt wird. Allerdings muss sie das zwangsläufig ertragen, da an der Schule ein Mio-Fanklub gegründet wurde. Die Mitglieder verehren sie regelrecht, veranstanstalten immer wieder Teepartys, auf denen sie über Mio reden, machen Fotos von ihr und sind im siebenten Himmel, wenn sie im Schulhaus auf Mio treffen. Mio ist das alles unglaublich unangenehm und peinlich, obwohl ihre Freundinnen ihr immer einreden wollen, dass ein eigener Fanclub 'cool' wäre. Auch kann man Mio sehr schnell zum Weinen bringen, zum Beispiel, als sie von der neuen Klassenaufteilung erfahren hat und weder Ritsu, noch Yui oder Mugi in ihrer Klasse waren. Sie hat also in der Klasse niemanden gehabt und sah ein furchtbares Schuljahr vor sich, aber zum Glück stellte sich herraus, dass auch Nodoka in Mios Klasse war, was sie unglaublich glücklich machte. Mio ist immer konsequent, wenn es ums Proben mit der Band geht und kann Ritsus und Yuis lustlose Einstellung gar nicht ab. Für sie steht der Wunsch, einen guten Auftritt abzuliefern und sich nicht zu blamieren, weil das ja peinlich wäre, im Vordergrund. Wenn sie zu Hause ist, lernt Mio viel für die Schule. Sie ist zwar keine Streberin, aber von den Mitgliedern ihrer Band die Beste, was die Leistungen angeht. Besonders in Englisch und Litaratur ist Mio ein Ass, aber auch in Kunst ist sie gut, da sie unheimlich schön zeichnen kann und ihr das auch Spaß macht. Eines ihrer größten Hobbys ist Musik anhören, daheim sieht man sie fast bloß mit Kopfhörern, da sie bei allen Dingen, die sie tut, Musik braucht. Sie schaut relativ wenig Fernsehen, höchstens Konzerte von Musikern, die sie mag oder Casting-Shows. Außerdem mag sie es, Gedichte und Geschichten zu verfassen, weshalb sie auch noch die Songtexte der Band schreibt. Diese sind meistens total kitschig, da Mio einen Hang zur Romantik hat, was daran liegen könnte, dass ihr Geburtstag am Valentinstag ist. Kindheit und Familie Mio war schon als Kind so schüchtern wie jetzt, damals war es sogar noch viel schlimmer. Dementsprechend war es nicht leicht für sie Freundschaften zu knüpfen, da sie einfach nie fremde Kinder ansprechen konnte und sich immer etwas distanziert von ihren Klassenkameraden in der Grundschule aufhielt. Zwar war sie eine stets fleißige und gute Schülerin, aber Mio meldete sich sehr selten und sprach allgemein nicht viel. Die Pausen zwischen den Stunden verbrachte sie immer damit zu lesen oder zu zeichnen, was ihr immer wieder bewundernde Blicke von thumb|282pxden anderen Kindern einbrachte, die ihre Zeichnungen sehr mochten. Mio war das ziemlich peinlich, schon damals mochte sie es nicht, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Allgemein durfte man Mio als Kind nicht von allen anderen hervorheben, schon alleine das Kompliment an ihre schönen Haare ließ sie rot werden. Früher in der Grundschule war in ihrer Klasse auch Ritsu, die eben genau das tat, was Mio an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte: Sie mit Absicht in den Mittelpunkt stellen, sich über Mios schüchternen Charakter lustig machen und immer wieder betonen, dass Mio ein Angsthase wäre. Mio wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie traute sich nicht, sich gegen ihre dreiste Mitschülerin zu wehren und ließ die Sticheleien einfach über sich ergehen. Mio hatte einen unglaublichen Hass auf Ritsu. Aber dann bekam bekam Mio in der vierten Klasse einen Preis für einen Aufsatz, den sie im Fach Japanisch geschrieben hatte. Sie sollte ihn vor allen Schülern vorlesen, aber das fand sie schrecklich. Nach der Schule saß Mio alleine auf dem Schulhof und weinte, weil sie so eine Angst hatte, ihn vorzulesen. Da kam ausgerechnet Ritsu und sah die deprimierte Mio. Sie fragte sie, was denn los sei. Mio erklärte ihr nun einfach, dass sie zu schüchtern war, um ihren Aufsatz vorzulesen. Obwohl Ritsu ja immer so fies und gemein zu ihr gewesen war, beschloss sie, Mio zu helfen. Das konnte Mio zuerst nicht fassen. Ritsu, die sie immer schikanierte, wollte ihr helfen? Mio ging zu Ritsu mit nach Hause, wo Ritsu ihr ein paar Tipps gab, wie sie ihre Schüchternheit überwinden konnte. Tatsächlich klappte es und Mio konnte diesen Aufsatz ohne Scham und Anspannung vorlesen. Sie und Ritsu wurde beste Freundinnen, unternahmen viel gemeinsam und trafen sich oft. Musikalisches Profil Wie erwähnt wurde Mio und Ritsu sehr gute Freundinnen. Als Ritsu Mio einmal zu Hause besuchte, schauten sie sich zusammen ein Konzert im Fernsehen an. Ritsu guckte es mit Begeisterung und wurde auf einmal ganz enrhusiatisch: "Mio, lass uns eine Band gründen! Eine Band!" Zuerst war Mio etwas skeptisch, schließlich konnten sie beide kein Instrument spielen. Aber irgendwie konnte Ritsu sie überzeugen und sie überlegten, was sie am liebsten spielen würden. Ritsu wählte Schlagzeug und Mio Bass. Eigentlich wollte Mio ja Gitarre erlernen, aber ihr fiel auf, dass bei Auftritten der Gitarrist der Mittelpunkt der Band ist und sich alle Augen auf ihn richten. Da thumb|leftentschied sie sich doch lieber für den Bass, der sich im Hintergrund eines Songs hält, aber trotzdem wichtig für den Klang ist, da sonst etwas fehlen würde. Mio wollte bei der Auswahl des Basses ganz sicher sein, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Deswegen überlegte sie über Wochen, welchen sie nehmen sollte und besuchte beinahe jeden Tag den Musikladen. Schließlich war ihre Wahl mit den Worten "Ich will den da!", besiegelt. Ein Fender Mustang Sunburst Jazz Bass sollte es sein. Mio beschützte ihren Bass so gut es ging, als der erste Kratzer dran war, wurde sie gleich hysterisch. Yui taufte Mios Bass im Anime 'Elisabeth' und im Manga 'Elisabass'. Mio kann auch Gitarre spielen, deshalb wurde Yui auch von ihr darin unterrichtet. Sie hat viel theoretsches Wissen, ähnlich wie Azusa und schaut sich bei berühmten Bassisten gerne ein paar Tricks ab. Mio schreibt ja auch die Songtexte von Ho-kago Tea Time. Gegensetzlich zu ihrer erwachsenen Art, sind diese einfach nur kindisch und kitschig. Sie handeln von der großen Liebe, Süßigkeiten und niedlichen Tieren. Obwohl Ritsu sich dauernd über die Texte beschwert, hat sie sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden und akzeptiert Mios Zeilen einfach. Mio bekommt beim Texten manchmal Unterstützung von Yui oder Mugi. Sie ist auch noch die Sängerin der Band, obwohl ihr das nicht passt. Dauernd hat sie Selbstzweifel, ob Yui nicht viel besser ist. Eigentlich wollte sie nie vorm Publikum singen, dass hat sich einfach zwangsläufig ergeben, weil Yui sich vor dem ersten großen Auftritt eine Grippe eingefangen hatte. Aber ihr Gesang kam gut an, weshalb sie später auch noch mehr Lieder sang. Ihre Character Image Songs heißen übrigens "Heart goes Boom!", "Hello little Girl", "Seishun Vibration" und "Soukkuu no Monologue". Aussehen und Kleidung allgemein thumb|226pxMio hat lange, schwarze Haare, die im Grunde aber mehr dunkelbraun sind. So kann man sie auch von Azusa unterscheiden, deren Haare ja eher dunkelblau sind. Im Manga haben allederings beide die selbe Haarfarbe. Ihre Augen sind eigentlich blau-grau, aber es gibt Bilder, auf denen es manchmal so scheint, als wäre ihre Augenfarbe braun. Dies ist auch im Manga manchmal der Fall. Außerdem ist die Form ihrer Augen anders als bei ihren Freundinnen, die ja mehr eine runde Augenform haben. In der Schule trägt sie immer offenes Haar, zu Hause dagegen meist einen Zopf. Charakteristisch für ihre Frisur ist, dass immer zwei Strähnen auf beiden Seiten nach vorn hängen. Selten bindet sie die Strähnen zurück, wenn sie einen Zopf trägt, aber auf der Universität tut sie das fast immer. Sie hat manchmal einen geflochtenen Zopf oder auch eine Hochsteckfrisur. Ihre Kleidung ist immer modisch, aber trotzdem hat sie einen ganz eigenen Stil, der nicht auffälig ist und sehr erwachsen rüberkommt. Mio trägt am liebsten weite Sachen, weil sie es bequem findet und immer der Meinung ist, sie sei zu dick. In der Tat ist sie vom Gewicht her die Schwerste von ihren Freundinnen, aber trotzdem ist sie nicht dick. Sie inressiert sich, ähnlich wie Yui, für ihre Kleidung und liest viel darüber. "Don't say lazy" thumb|left|210pxMio trägt im Musikvideo von "Don't say lazy" ein schwarzes Kleid, was am Rücken eine Schleife hat. Der Unterrock ist ebenfalls schwarz. Sie trägt die Haare offen und einen schwarzen Zylinder, der mit einem roten Band umwickelt ist. Ihre Strumpfhose ist blau-türkis und ihre Schuhe sind einfache schwarze Absatzschuhe. Außerdem trägt sie am linken Arm eine blau-schwarze Armstulpe. Unter dem rechten Auge wurde sie schwarz geschminkt. Mio in "Don't say lazy" ist das Outfit von K-ON!, was am öftesten (mehr oder weniger gut) gecosplayt wurde. "Listen!" thumb|left|208pxIn "Listen!" ist Mio die Einzige, die zwei Outfits hat. Ihr erstes besteht aus einem lila Longshirt mit Print, unter dem sie ein schwarzes Top trägt. Ihre Hose ist eine rote Chino. Ihre Stiefel sind mit Absatz und geben dem Outfit einen lässigen Touch. Im Haar trägt Mio eine rote Schleife. Zu Anfang des Musikvideos trägt sie diese noch nicht, erst als sie auf ihr zweites Ich trifft. Als das erwähnte zweite Ich trägt Mio Locken, die sonst eher untypisch für sie sind. Im Haar trägt sie eine Schleife, die rot ist. Ihr Kleid, die Schuhe und die Strumpfhose sind schwarz. Um das Kleid ist ein ebenfalls schwarzer Gürtel mit einer goldenen Schnalle. Mios Lippen sind in einem auffälligen Rotton angemalt. Kategorie:Charaktere